A windshield is held in place on the automobile by adhering an interior portion of the windshield to a surface of the automobile. Typically the windshield opening of the automobile includes an edge or lip that is adapted to receive the windshield. An adhesive, such as a urethane adhesive, is used to secure the windshield to the lip or edge of windshield opening. To improve the bonding between the windshield and the adhesive, a primer is coated around the interior portion of the windshield that will contact the adhesive. To reduce the gap between the windshield and the body of the automobile, the perimeter of the windshield is typically surrounded by a molding. The molding is typically flexible allowing the molding to form around the perimeter of the windshield and compensate for variations in the windshield size relative to the automobile opening. In some instances, the molding may help to prevent wind and water from entering the interior cabin of the automobile. After the installation of the windshield in the automobile and after a passage of time, visible flaws are prone to appear around the perimeter of the windshield near the installed molding.